


【康斯坦丁/斯坦利】梦醒

by LU1996



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU1996/pseuds/LU1996
Summary: 一个康斯坦丁和斯坦利相处的小片段





	【康斯坦丁/斯坦利】梦醒

工厂的烟囱喷出滚滚黑烟，为畸形的月亮裹上敛衣，暗淡的光华耗尽最后一丝力气，挣脱层层雾霾的束缚，从缝隙间淌下点点破碎的流光。穿过窗户，打在地板上，发出微弱至几乎不可察觉的呼救声，如同颗颗珍珠洒落在地。

梦魇卷携着人的意识离开，在冥府的深渊里，罪孽一遍一遍地鞭笞着灵魂，散落的碎片折射出幽光。

斯坦利自梦中惊醒，噩梦的余温依旧恐吓他神经。空气带着浓郁的淫靡味道，撕扯着他的意识。过去了，一切都过去了。现在，他不在那条巷子里了，他在自己的庄园里。他瘫坐在床上，微微喘气。他依旧是王，纵使他的疆土被雷火烧作灰烬，他的王座布满荆棘，只有渡鸦环绕，悲鸣哀歌。但他依旧是王。

斯坦利并不讨厌疼痛，疼痛还是有些用的，至少能证明他还活着。哪怕是在黑暗中苟延残喘。动作间伤口再度崩开，鲜血涌出合着汗珠沿肌肉线条滚落，猩红的血迹液和旧的变成赭色的血痕混合，再次渲染皮鞭和手铐。

斯坦利侧头看向身畔的情人，发现他也醒着，干枯的金发被汗水濡湿，垂头丧气地贴在苍白肌肤上。斯坦利望着康斯坦丁的眼睛，那里有幽暗的湖蓝和破碎的月光，秘密与罪孽，还有痛苦，那该死的痛苦，就像冬夜里家中暗黄的灯光，瞬间萦绕心头。

“我去喝杯水。”  
“亲爱的，麻烦也给我倒一杯。”


End file.
